


Chinese Medicine

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used as endearments), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuri catches a cold, and Yuuri and Victor look after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older. Timeline wise this is a little epilogue-y, but I wanted to get it up.
> 
> For the lovely anon on Tumblr who wanted Yuuri and Victor nursing a sick Yurio back to health. <3 I hope you like it, my dear!

Yuuri opens the door carefully, gently sliding it shut beside him as he makes his way in with a tray of food and medicine. He smiles affectionately, heart swelling to find Victor slumped asleep in the chair next to Yuri’s bed, still holding Yuri’s hand. The blond is also asleep, propped up on pillows but leaning towards Victor. Yuuri sets the tray down gently on the room’s low table, creeping forward to shift Yuri onto his back again. Victor stirs as the blond’s hand shifts in his, blinking sleepily up at Yuuri.

“What time is it?” he asks.

“Six,” the dark-haired man replies softly. “We should probably wake him up.”

Victor sighs, resettling himself in the chair. “Probably,” Victor agrees, although neither of them moves, both watching Yuri sleep. Victor reluctantly lets go of Yuri’s hand, placing it back on the bed. That seems to wake the younger Russian, whose face screws up before he slowly opens his eyes.

“Daddy?” he calls plaintively, hand searching for Victor’s across the covers.

“I’m here,” Victor murmurs, taking Yuri’s hand in his again and stroking it with his thumb.

“I brought some food for you, baby. Do you think you can eat any of it?” Yuuri asks gently.

“Yeah,” Yuri responds a little hoarsely, sitting up. He’s flushed, and still looks feverish.

“Mommy or I can feed you if you need us to,” Victor promises, tone only half teasing.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Yuri complains, glaring half-heartedly at him as Yuuri gets the bowl of okayu from the tray and settles it in the blond’s lap. Yuri lets go of Victor’s hand to eat, moving slowly and carefully so he doesn’t spill. When he’s done, Yuuri takes the bowl and puts it on the table next to the tray. He grabs a thermometer and checks Yuri’s temperature again.

“You still have a fever, but it’s going down,” Yuuri announces, stroking Yuri’s hair as he looks at the thermometer. “Are you still stuffed up and sore?” Yuri nods miserably, and Yuuri presses a kiss to his forehead. “I have some more medicine for you.” 

Victor hands Yuri a glass of water from the night stand next to the bed, encouraging him to drink as much as he can. Yuuri gets up to retrieve the tray as the blond drinks his water. He manages a full glass and then gives it back to Victor, who refills it halfway from a pitcher on the night stand. Yuuri places the tray with medicine on Yuri’s lap and sits back down. Yuri looks too tired to protest, dutifully working his way through the pills and tinctures. When he sees Yuuri mixing a packet into the glass of water Victor is holding, though, he grimaces.

“Mommy, no,” he whines, turning his face away when Yuuri offers him the glass.

“Yuri,” the Japanese man says softly. “Did you feel better after you took it yesterday?”

“But it’s bitter,” the blond complains.

“Don’t taste it, just drink it quickly,” Yuuri encourages. Yuri sulks but gulps it down, making a face as he finishes and hands the glass to Yuuri.

Yuuri opens a second packet, and the blond whines softly. The black-haired man strokes one of Yuri’s red cheeks, Victor reaching out to take his hand again. Yuuri tips the packet into the cup, adds a small amount of water, and hands the glass back to Yuri. Victor rubs soothing circles into Yuri’s hand as the blond drinks the liquid. Yuuri refills the cup one final time, letting Yuri rinse the taste out of his mouth. “I hate Chinese medicine.”

“I know,” the dark-haired man replies easily. “But you put up with all of Daddy’s home remedies, so you have to put up with all of mine.”

Yuri murmurs something that might be “Daddy’s are _Russian_ ,” which Yuuri gracefully ignores.

“Do you want to wash up later tonight? Mommy and Daddy can get you some warm water,” the Japanese man offers. The blond nods. 

“Daddy is going to go get something to eat, and Mommy is going to stay with you. Daddy will be back when it’s time for you to get cleaned up. Okay?” Victor asks.

“Okay,” Yuri acknowledges.

“Good boy. Rest well, and behave for Mommy,” Victor murmurs, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead as he gently releases the blond’s hand after one final squeeze. Yuuris take the tray and the remaining medicine, Victor putting the bowl and spoon back on the tray. Then Yuuri takes Victor’s newly vacated seat.

“See you later tonight, baby,” Victor says as he leaves, taking the tray with him.

“Bye, Daddy,” Yuri answers, sinking back down onto his stack of pillows. Yuuri fusses with the arrangement of the pillows as the door closes, making the blond grumble even though they both know he enjoys the attention.

“Do you want to nap some more until your bath, or do you want to watch something?” Yuuri asks as he takes Yuri’s hand in his.

“I want to sleep,” Yuri replies, eyelids drooping.

“All right,” Yuuri murmurs. “Rest well, baby. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He kisses Yuri’s forehead, and the blond lets his eyes drift shut. His breathing evens out in minutes, suggesting he’s back asleep. Yuuri smiles, and settles in to wait.


End file.
